Une Nouvelle Vie
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Nul en résume: Severus en femme; Sa ce passe a l'époque de Maraudeur c'est du siriusxseverus principalement mais lucius va aussi draguer sevy et un père assez protecteur avec sa fille et corriger
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre: I

Dans le quartier des Tisseurs, une famille composée de trois personnes y vie. L'homme de la famille s'appelle Erik Rogue, grand, les cheveux noirs et courts, les yeux noirs et la peau blanche.

La femme de la famille s'appelle Elienne assez grande, les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux noirs et la peau blanche.

Et une fillette de 10 ans qui s'appelle Severine Snape un peu petite pour son âge de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, de grands yeux noirs remplient d'innocence et de gentillesse, un nez petit et droit, des lèvres légèrement rouge et fin et la peau blanche comme de la neige.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour le plus merveilleux pour Severine car elle va quitter cet enfer; elle part pour toujours avec son père Tobias Snape. Tobias est un homme grand et a forte carrure, des cheveux noirs, raide lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux sont la chose la plus étrange chez lui: ils sont noirs et les pupilles sont celles d'un serpent, rouge, et sa peau est blanche.

Severine s'est levée à 8h30, elle a préparé ses affaires pour partir et attenda 10h. A 9h59 on toqua à la porte, Elienne ouvra pour faire entrer Tobias, pas un mot fut échangé.

C'est lorsque Severine arriva dans le hall que Tobias ouvra la bouche et qu'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il salua sa fille:

-Bonjour ma petite princesse, en la prenant dans ces bras et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, tu es prête?

-Bonjour papa et oui je suis prête. Répondit Severine en souriant.

-Alors on peut partir. Conclut-il, il cala Severine avec son bras gauche et pris la valise avec la droite et ils partirent pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Après 1h de voyage ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Snape, gigantesque de couleur sombre, il a l'air d'un manoir hanté.

Tobias posa sa fille au sol et murmura une formule faisant ouvrir le grand portait en fer noir, puis pris la main de Severine.

Ils suivirent le chemin de pierres gris claire tout le long de se chemin, il y a des statues, à droite des statues qui représentent des anges et à gauche des démons ainsi que des millions d'arbres aux feuilles noirs qui cachent le devant du manoir mais pas le premier et le grenier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en fer noir de 9 mètres d'épaisseur et sculpté.

Tobias ouvra la porte et fit entrer Severine avant de la refermer derrière lui.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre : II

Une fois à l'intérieur Severine fut émerveillée par le hall comme le reste du manoir, chaleureux et joliment décoré. Tobias fit visité le manoir à Severine:

-Ça, c'est le salon à côté la cuisine, ici, jouit la salle à mange, on monte l'escalier tournant pour aller au premier étage. La première porte est celle de ma chambre, à côté c'est la salle de détente. En face de ma chambre se trouve la tienne et celle du fond est la salle de bain.

Tobias termina la visite en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa fille. La chambre est de couleurs noir, vert foncé, rouge sang et violet foncé. Les murs sont entièrement noirs avec des motifs et des dessins rouge sang pour la gauche et vert foncé pour la droite. Le sol est violet foncé avec des touches de noirs et le plafond est bleu-nuit avec des étoiles d'argent. Tous les meubles de la chambre sont en fer forgé. Un lit en baldaquin noir, les draps violets avec des motifs, deux tables de nuits, un bureau, une bibliothèque bien remplie. Et une grande armoire avec à l'intérieur des robes de toutes sorte et de toutes les couleurs, des pantalons, des tee-shirts, des jupes longs et courtes, des shorts, des chemises et des sous-vêtements dans les tiroirs. Malgré les couleurs sombres la chambre est bien éclairée et chaleureuse.  
Pendant un an Severine était heureuse. Elle ne faisait plus de corvées, ne recevait plus de coups, plus de punitions pour rien, plus d'insultes et de famine. Et en plus c'était son anniversaire, elle avait enfin 11 ans. Son père avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat au lait, plusieurs cadeaux merveilleux. Tobias alla chercher le courrier et vit une lettre d'inscription à l'école Poudlard.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3

Tobias revint auprès de Séverine en rageant contre Elienne :

« Comment a-t-elle osé inscrire ma fille à cette école de bourge et de favoritisme pour les Griffondor! » pensa-t-il rageusement.

Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensés:

-Papa qu'est-qu'il y a ? Demanda Séverine en voyant son père froncer les sourcils devant une lettre.

-C'est rien, juste Elienne qui à fait encore une connerie. Répondit-il en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

-Bon, et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, hein? Dit Tobias en changent de sujet et en donnant un cadeau à Séverine.

Divers jouets moldus ou magique, des puzzles, des toiles à peintres et des carnets à dessins.

Il ne reste qu'une cage recouverte d'un drap, posé sur la table.

-Et voilà le dernier cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Dit-il en retirant le drap et ouvrit la cage.

Un magnifique corbeau sorti de la cage pour se poser sur l'épaule de Séverine.

-Il est magnifique, merci papa. Dit-elle en embrassant son père sur la joue.

-Je suis content qu'il de plaise, il s'appelle Ténébreux. Dit-il en souriant.

Deux semaines plus tard, Tobias emmena Séverine au Chemin de Travers.

Ils passèrent en premier lieu à la banque Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent, ensuite à Olivander pour la baguette de Séverine.  
Ils sortirent une heure plus tard avec une baguette en ébène mesurant 39cm et comme élément magique la dernier écaille de dragon des ténébreux espèce disparue a cause du Ministère.

Ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott où ils rencontrèrent le père de la famille Potter.

-Oh, bien le bonjour Tobias. Salua John Potter. Que fais-tu ici?

-Bonjour à toi aussi John, pour répondre a ta question je suis acheter les livres de première année à ma fille Séverine.

-Bon-bonjour monsieur. Dit Séverine timidement.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille. Dit John surpris.

-Eh bien, vois-tu..

-Elle est très jolie, heureusement que ma femme n'est pas là sinon elle aurait voulu te la prendre. Dit-il en riant. Tu la inscrite dans quel collège?

-Elle va au collège Poudlard. Répondit Tobias avec une colère bien sentie.

-Ah d'accord. Et bien je vais te laisser, au revoir. Dit-il en partant.

Ils achetèrent les livres qu'il fallait à Séverine puis ils rentrèrent chez-eux.

Tobias prépara le dîner tandis que Séverine rangea ses affaires d'école et pris une douche. Puis a rejoint son père pour dîner et s'en est aller se coucher.


End file.
